Radioactive
by Noelle P
Summary: Para Hermione, Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un poco como si fuera radioactivo, una de esas personas de las que debía mantenerse alejada a toda costa, porque acercarse demasiado podía quemar, dañar. Aún así se acercó a él. Y quemó, dañó.


**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**RADIOACTIVE**

* * *

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age. I'm radioactive, radioactive_

·

Se removió en su asiento, miró a su alrededor, cambió de posición. Repitió la misma secuencia en varias ocasiones, mientras trataba por todos los medios de mantener su cuerpo y su mente ocupados. Era más fácil de esa forma, ignorar los desajustes de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Le sudaban las manos, le _tronaba_ el corazón, respiraba de forma errática y le temblaban las rodillas; tanto y tan fuerte que probablemente habría caído al suelo si no hubiera estado sentada.

Estaba _asustada_.

Había aprendido con los años a diferenciar los distintos tipos de miedo que solía sentir. Allí, sentada en aquel lugar, sentía miedo. Pero no era un miedo cualquiera. No era un miedo como el que sentía cuando salía a una misión de la Orden, o cuando alguno de sus seres queridos lo hacía. No era el miedo que había sentido cuando Harry le dijo que estaba destinado a enfrentarse a Voldemort en una batalla final en la que solo viviría uno. Tampoco era ese miedo a lo desconocido que la embargaba de vez en cuando, como cuando había recibido una carta diciendo que era una bruja –ella, una bruja, nada menos.

No, ese era un miedo muy distinto. Era un miedo primitivo, desbocado, un miedo irracional que la sobrecogía y la volvía descuidada e impredecible. Se sentía como un gancho que la atravesaba, que cogía partes de su cuerpo y las removía en su interior. Era un miedo de los que te dejan sin respiración, de los que te bloquean, los que te impiden pensar, hablar, _vivir_. Sabía identificar ese tipo de miedo con facilidad. Lo sentía con frecuencia, siempre que _él_ estaba involucrado. No era un miedo que la hiciese sentirse cobarde. Durante un tiempo, incluso le había llegado a gustar. Sentir que hay una persona que significa tanto que puede hacerte sentir tantas cosas. ¿Era eso tan malo? Si confías en una persona… ¿era _tan_ horrible que esa persona tuviera ese tipo de poder? Quizá, tú también podías tener ese poder sobre esa otra persona. ¿No era romántico?

Romanticismo aparte, muchos años y desengaños después, ese miedo la hacía querer vomitar. La hacía sentirse _no_ persona, y odiaba sentirse de aquella manera; porque anulaba cada fragmento de ella que valoraba y quería, y la convertía en una desconocida que no le gustaba. Le gustaba a _él_, pero no a ella. En realidad, estaba segura de que a ella no le gustaba porque a él sí, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Quizá estaba divagando. Divagar era otra de esas cosas que le hacía que odiaba tanto.

La puerta detrás de su espalda se abrió, interrumpiendo su distraída línea de pensamientos. Se envaró en su lugar y se agarró de la silla con fuerza, tanto que supo que sus nudillos estarían blancos de un momento a otro. Con cada paso que escuchaba cerca, su corazón latía más y más rápido, hasta que una figura apareció ante sus ojos y _él_ estuvo sentado frente a ella apenas unos segundos después.

Lo miró largamente, en silencio, cuidando que su expresión no demostrara ni una de las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y sabía que lo lograba, porque se había convertido en una gran actriz. _Él_ había conseguido que mentir se convirtiera en su segunda naturaleza. Lo odiaba por ello, _se_ odiaba por ello.

Su pelo estaba un poco más largo, desordenado, distinto al aspecto pulcro y cuidado que conseguía en sus años de colegio, con toda esa gomina y ese peinado que parecía pasar horas para conseguir, con cada pelo en su perfecto lugar. _Me gusta más así_, pensó para sí misma. Se censuró por ello un segundo después. Su piel estaba un poco más pálida, y ella jamás habría pensado que eso fuera siquiera posible hasta ese momento. Sus ojos, en cambio, seguían igual. Bueno, quizá no igual. Quizá un poco más oscuros, un poco más profundos, más _fríos_. Más grises.

—Estás más delgada —su voz. Su voz también había cambiado. ¿Más grave? ¿Más profunda? Un poco de ambas—. Deberías comer más.

_¡No es asunto tuyo!_, quiso gritarle. "¿Deberías comer más?" Ni siquiera debería tomarse la molestia de decirle en voz alta lo estúpido que eso sonaba. ¿Comer más? _¡Ahí afuera hay una guerra, grandísimo imbécil! _Sí, debería haberle gritado eso. ¿Quién pensaba en comer _más_ cuando había personas que ni siquiera podían comer? Personas masacradas, personas prisioneras, privadas de las más básicas necesidades… Por ser como _ella_. Les hacían eso. Les quitaban el agua y la comida, la posibilidad de dormir al cobijo de una cama. Porque eran como _ella_, y al parecer eso no los hacía merecedores de semejantes privilegios.

—No he tenido tiempo de comer mucho.

_Estúpida_, se dijo a sí misma. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_. Porque no era eso lo que él se merecía escuchar. No se merecía siquiera que ella le hablara, que perdiera un solo segundo de su tiempo malgastando su voz con él. Y era estúpida porque aún así lo hacía. Como siempre. _Estúpida_.

—Deberías sacar tiempo —insistió—. Has perdido mucho peso. Y no te sobraban kilos para poder perder, precisamente.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenía que dejar de hacer aquella conversación sobre su peso. Que estúpido y banal sonaba, hablar sobre su peso con él. Hablar sobre algo tan superficial, en aquel momento, sonaba estúpido y banal con cualquier persona. Pero hacerlo allí, en una sala de interrogatorios en la prisión de Azkaban, con uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos y temidos por toda la comunidad mágica… Era casi como un crimen.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Hermione?

Cambió de tema y ella lo agradeció. Porque probablemente no habría tenido la fuerza para hacerlo por sí misma, y necesitaba llevar la conversación hacia otro tema mucho más importante. _Ese_ tema importante, en realidad. Y como era importante, decidió olvidar, solo por esa vez, que él había vuelto a llamarla por su nombre; cuando ella le pidió, le _rogó_ que no lo hiciera nunca más. Porque solo las personas que la quieren la llaman por su nombre, y las personas que lo quieren a uno no destrozan su corazón en mil pedazos y acribillan los trozos sin piedad.

—Sé que vas a escapar.

No era una duda, no lo preguntó. ¿Para qué? Lo _sabía_. Porque un grupo de mortífagos especialmente mal considerado por la comunidad había estado haciendo movimientos sospechosos, de ese tipo de movimientos que llamaban la atención a personas como ella, a la Orden, a Harry, a Moody. Un grupo de mortífagos cuya lealtad hacia la persona que ella tenía delante era tan conocida como su capacidad para sacarlo de ahí.

Él no estaría en Azkaban en unos días. Ni lo negó ni lo confirmó, pero no porque pretendiera cubrir sus espaldas, sino porque no era necesario. Él también sabía que iba a salir, probablemente incluso sabía que ella estaba ahí por eso. ¿Por qué otra razón se arriesgaría a bajar hasta allí, sino?

—Ni siquiera me molestaré en ordenar que aumenten la vigilancia sobre ti —continuó—. No tiene sentido, y no quiero poner más vidas en peligro. Los matarás, y tendré que cargar con eso también sobre mi conciencia.

_También_. Porque ya cargaba con otras muchas cosas, otras que ya no tenían remedio. Él, por ejemplo. Siempre cargaría con él en su conciencia. Y se odiaba por saber que eso dolía más que todas las muertes que pudiera causar. _Él_ dolía más que todas las muertes que podía causar.

—Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?

—Para despedirme.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa fría y desafiante, irónica, escalofriante.

—Oh, pero nos veremos de nuevo, Hermione. Lo sabes.

Sí que lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Porque él se encargaría de buscarla tan pronto como tuviera un pie fuera de aquel lugar. Y ella lo estaría esperando. ¿Qué sentido tenía lo contrario? Él la encontraría quisiera o no. ¿Dónde iba a esconderse? Ni siquiera se lo había planteado, no era una posibilidad. Ella no se escondería de él, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. Continuaría con su vida, con su lucha, hasta que él la encontrara.

—Tú _quieres_ que te busque —sonaba tan confiado de sí mismo que quiso golpearlo—. Lo sé. Eso me lo dice.

Siguió la dirección que señalaba su dedo y se encontró con su propia mano. Su mano izquierda, en concreto. Allí, en su dedo corazón –que irónico- había un pequeño y fino anillo de plata con una esmeralda en el centro.

—Yo te di ese anillo —le recordó, innecesariamente—. Y no te lo has quitado.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—El tiempo en que me diste este anillo era un buen tiempo —habló—. Estaba feliz; tenía a mis amigos, una familia, te tenía a _ti_. Era un tiempo en que pensaba que mi vida estaba completa, y me sentía bien con eso. Cuando miro el anillo, recuerdo todo eso. Y es una buena cosa que recordar.

Él la miró largamente, en silencio, estudiando sus palabras.

—¿Y?

Por supuesto. Había más, él lo sabía. Se habría sentido insultada si él no lo supiera. Suspiró, conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Y no estoy preparada para quitármelo, para renunciar a eso.

Lo vio sonreír.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando estás preparada para quitártelo?

Fue _su_ turno de sonreír. También conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta; porque se lo decía a sí misma todas las noches. Todos los días, en realidad, casi como un mantra. Se lo repetía una y otra vez esperando acostumbrarse a ello, familiarizarse con ello, aceptarlo. Al principio, casi parecía como si su cuerpo rechazara la respuesta. Con el tiempo, había comenzado a asimilarlo de forma lenta, pero eficaz.

—Cuando esté preparada para quitármelo —comenzó a responder, lentamente, saboreando cada palabra, porque era la primera vez que las decía en voz alta. Tocó el anillo mientras lo hacía, como si quisiera reforzar sus palabras— te mataré, Draco Malfoy. Y te enterraré con él.

Vio como los ojos de él se abrían con sorpresa, sin poder evitar reaccionar ante sus palabras. Y se felicitó a sí misma, porque sus palabras habían sido frías, certeras, impersonales, _ciertas. _Le había tomado mucho tiempo que sonaran así, incluso en su propia cabeza. Y dichas en voz alta, se dio cuenta, su cuerpo las rechazaba un poco menos. Tras largas noches en vela y miles de lágrimas derramadas, las rechazaba un poco menos.

Era un paso.

Se puso en pie, se alejó de él. Había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer allí. Se lo había dejado saber a él, lo que ella había tardado tanto en aceptar. Ahora él también lo sabía, y la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro y la forma en que sus ojos grises la miraban fijamente le hizo saber que él la creía.

Caminó hacia la salida y no miró hacia atrás.

Mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo que la sacaría de Azkaban, Hermione se permitió pensar durante un momento en aquel tiempo que le recordaba ese anillo, cuando estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy aún no se sentía como una sentencia de muerte. Porque Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un poco peligroso, ella sabía. Un poco como el chico malo de la película al que las chicas buenas como ella no debían acercarse, del tipo de chico que toda madre advierte a su hija que no debe rondar. Para Hermione, Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un poco como si fuera radioactivo, una de esas personas de las que debía mantenerse alejada a toda costa, porque acercarse demasiado podía quemar, _dañar._

Aún así se acercó a él. Y quemó, dañó.

Ni siquiera recordaba por qué, y a aquellas alturas, tampoco importaba. Pero se acercó, y la forma en que él se acercó a ella, la forma en que él la trató al principio, le hizo pensar a Hermione que quizá había estado equivocada, que quizá él no era el chico malo después de todo, o sí, pero podía cambiar. A lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, Draco Malfoy no era ese ser radioactivo que ella siempre había pensado.

Entonces la guerra estalló. Dumbledore murió. Harry, Ron y ella salieron en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y fallaron. Ella fue capturada, torturada, ante sus ojos. Para aquel entonces, ella ya sabía que su primera impresión sobre él no era equivocada. Pero no estaba preparada para aceptarlo.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre sus sentimientos sobre Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo podría? ¿La mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger, enamorada de un mortífago, de un _asesino_? No, ese era un secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba. Un secreto que compartiría para siempre con él, el mortífago enamorado de una sangre sucia. Jamás hablarían de ello, porque eso supondría la muerte de ambos.

Un día, sin embargo, dejaría de ser un secreto de los dos. Un día se quitaría ese anillo e iría a buscarlo, y cumpliría su promesa. El día en que estuviera preparada para dejar ir todos aquellos recuerdos, aquellos _sentimientos_, mataría a Draco Malfoy por lo que le había hecho, porque se lo merecía. Aquella historia dejaría de ser el secreto de los dos.

Entonces, ella tendría dos secretos que guardar.

·

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

**…**

**¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, este one shot sin sentido se me ocurrió mientras escribía uno de los capítulos del Dramione que estoy preparando, un long fic con mucho dramatismo, de esos propios de un Dramione… Se me ocurrió la escena para meterla dentro de ese fic, no exactamente con esta conversación, algo parecido, pero después de darle vueltas y darme cuenta de que me desajustaba un poco el argumento, me daba pena eliminarlo y pensé… ¿one shot? Así que aquí lo dejo, para dar señales de vida mientras sigo escribiendo. ¿Qué os parece? ¿He hecho bien en colgarlo o debería haberlo borrado? ¡Ojala me digáis qué tal! Me seria de mucha ayuda, porque sigo acostumbrándome con el drama y cualquier opinión es muy valiosa. Aunque esa historia de la que os hablo, también os digo, no planeo que tenga un final tan trágico, ¿eh?**

**PD: publicaré el segundo capítulo de "A los Malfoy, celdas de marfil" el lunes, para quienes la leéis y me habéis preguntado cuándo actualizaré. Y aprovecho para dar las gracias por los comentarios y el ánimo para continuar esa historia, también.**

**¡Saludos a todos y que terminéis el fin de semana muy bien! **

_**Noelle.**_


End file.
